


Lost and Forgotten

by ETNMystic



Series: Not Sure if I'll Commit to ETNuary, but let's just try it, I guess. [2]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, May be slightly out of character but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Andrea Brooks has died.She gets a look into the future of the fandom.But what she sees may just shatter her sweet heart.
Series: Not Sure if I'll Commit to ETNuary, but let's just try it, I guess. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588183
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Lost and Forgotten

_I don't know where I am._

_It's like a universe of words, art, videos, roleplay._

_What's Discord?_

_Who are these people?_

_Wait......I hear someone._

Shane: Hey, Andrea.

Andrea: Oh! Hey, Shane. Where are we?

Shane: I'm.....not entirely sure myself. I guess it's a look into the future of this whole shit show.

Andrea: What do you mean?

Shane: All of this? It's a show. We're not real people. We're caricatures.

Andrea: Oh.

Shane: ....... That's it?

Andrea: What do you mean?

Shane: I mean....I literally just told you that you're not real. I thought you'd be more shocked.

Andrea: I dunno. Oh hey, let's look at all of the stuff!

Shane: Are you sure? You might not like what you see.

Andrea: I kinda wanna know.

Shane: Okay, your sanity's funeral.

Andrea: People are gonna write fics of this stuff?

Shane: Yep. You might not wanna go down the shipping route, though. It's a rabbit hole to hell.

Andrea: Wait. So that's _not_ where we are now?

Shane: No. We're more in like a....purgatory.

Andrea: So I _am_ dead.

Shane: Yup. 

Andrea: Oh.

_We're looking and I see some familiar faces._

_Then we head onto a fanfic site._

_I wonder how much people have written about me._

_72 fics._

_Oh. Okay._

_I mean, I'm not expecting to be super popular, but a few fics sound nice----_

_Wait....._

_Me....working with the evil?_

_Being the season 1 mastermind?_

_But.....But I'm not evil._

_We're still going through the stories._

_I'm.....barely a character in almost every one._

_What? Am....am I that forgettable?_

_I feel tears build up._

Andrea: Is....is this really what happens?

Shane: A...Andrea---

Andrea: Is this all everyone's going to see me as? Evil or barely there?

Shane: 

Andrea: Shane, this can't be true! I.....I'm going to just be forgotten?

Shane: [he purses his lips and sighs] Not all of us get happy endings, I'm afraid.

_I drop to my knees, my heart shattering like a thin glass pane._

_I'm.....I'm no one important._

_I'm nothing._

_I didn't do anything to make an impact._

_No one thinks I helped the group._

_I'm just.....forgettable._

_Lost and forgotten._

Shane: Hey, it's gonna be okay. I'm not in a lot of these stories either.

Andrea: But....you made an impact. You're part of that society.

Shane: I can't exactly do much for them now that I'm dead.

_He puts a hand on my shoulder._

Shane: C'mon. There's a support group for characters like us.

Andrea: Like us?

Shane: Yeah, the less loved, the less remembered. If people don't love us, then we'll just have to love each other and ourselves.

Andrea: Are.....are there gonna be more of us?

Shane: Yeah, I wish none of us were a part of this club, but it's no one's fault. Not even our own. And besides, there's food.

_I look over at him. He gives me a genuinely-kind smile._

_I try to smile back._

Shane: You know, you may not be as remembered or loved in the fandom, but I have a feeling you'll be loved here. 

_I gather the happiness to smile back. Maybe he's right._

_I stand up._

_And we depart together._


End file.
